Alpha and Omega Penguins
The Origin Alpha penguins and Omega penguins are a type of penguins that lives in BraveClaws, and according to the stars, is called like that. Alpha penguins are the most powerful type of penguins ever, but the Omega penguins are in a great number, but have less power than the own Alpha penguins. Only the penguins born in BraveClaws have this species, and everypenguin have a special mark given by the StarClaws, the clan of the Stars. That marks shown the talent of every penguin born in there. Today, there's only two Omega penguins left, like two Alpha penguins. Alpha Family The Alpha ('' Alphaniunins Archaedae'') family was a family with only Alpha penguins born with special talents, who were always thinking in their island and the valley, and how to protect it from Herbert (yes, he hated Lory's father). During the time of Julius (great-grand father of Loranella) and Sophie (great-grand mother of Loranella) reign, Herbert was planning to destroy BraveClaws, but Julius defeated Herbert, and Herbert, full of anger, Killed Julius and his relatives, lefting Loranella and Patirisu alone, and they have moved to Club Penguin because of Herbert's threats. They are know by the Origin Family. Here's the list of the entire Alpha Family: Julius Alpha - He was the penguin who discovered BraveClaws and wanted to create a valley, married with his cousin, Sophie (yeah, but he had to marry a Alpha, and she was the only one) and had three kids: George (Guy), Marcus (Lory's father) and Loranella. Marcus had to marry Loranella, but George married Jewel, an Omega, and that made him an Omega too. Sophie Alpha - She married her cousin, Julius, and together had three kids, but she died with Alphanius, a disease with a mysterious cure, who wasn't found yet. Her husband died because of Herbert. Her kingdom was dying because of the diseases Alphanius and Omeganius, that diseases attack mainly the heart. She was very loyal to her Kingdom. George Alpha/Omega '- George, know today as guy, was Loranella and Marcus' old brother, who didn't liked to be an Alpha, but fall in love because of an Omega, Jewel, who he married. Together, Jewel and Guy had a son, an Omega, George Jr, who entered in EPF along with his father, code-named Rookie. His wife, Jewel, got Omeganius and died, and then he married an Alpha, Lucy. '''Loranella Alpha '- Loranella hd the same name of the mother, and the same died in a war with Herbert, lefting Loranella and her sister alone, and with the power of the sing, Loranella opened the portal to the sea, and both her and her sister left BraveClaws to Club Penguin. Lory's mark is a orange V, that means Victory. Her name was going to be Victory, but her actual name is Loranella, and she changed to Victini later, but Loranella was her last name. She and her sister never got Alphanius, because of their necklaces of protection of their parents. 'Patirisu Alpha '- Patirisu is Loranella's sister, who also moved to Club Penguin. Herbert kill her in Club Penguin Black 'n White, but she is revived. '''Loranella Alpha - Loranella was Victini and Patirisu's mother, who died and passed her sacred necklace to the old daughter, Loranella. She promised that the necklace was special, and she had to use with careful. She had a beautiful voice and loved charades, as much as her daughters. Omegas The Omegas (Omeganiunins Archaedae) were special penguins too, but they were not from royalty, only the Alphas were. They were the great number, being the subjects of the Valley, but 4/5 of the subjects died of Omeganius. They are know by the Ending Species. There were too many Omegas, some of them were from the BraveClaws army, and everyone lived in peace and harmony. Trivia *There was a rule that Omegas had to marry omegas and Alphas had to marry alphas, but George was the first who broke the rule. *Only the Alphas and Omegas know what happened to BraveClaws after the fight with Herbert. The other penguins don't know anything. *There are only two Omegas (George and Rookie) and Two Alphas (Lory and Patirisu) today. *The Alphas are known by The Origin because they created BraveClaws. *The Omegas are know to know how to read the stars. Category:Families